nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Son
Second Son is an achievement/trophy and Easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The player must "become a little girl's hero", in Project Rebirth. In order to complete the Easter egg, the difficulty must be set to Original. Otherwise, no Easter egg related items will spawn. A minimum of two players in an online party are needed to complete the Easter egg and can not be done in LAN party/System Link or splitscreen. Walkthrough Step 1 The player must first turn on all six generators, then after that Samantha will tell the players to find another power source. Step 2 There are 6 switches scattered around the map for each of the six generators. The players must find the correct switches that match with the generator. The switches will spawn in random locations every single game and must be searched for through the entire map. Once the players matched all the switches with the generators, Samantha will once again speak to the player. Step 3 At least two players (all players can) must acquire a Sledge-Saw which pieces can be found near Generator 4. However only one person needs it until step 9. Step 4 After step 3, Samantha will request the players to break open the barricade of the secret lab with the Sledge-Saw. This must be done after she finishes her entire speech. Step 5 The players must now build and upgrade all four Elemental Staffs. After this, Samantha will begin talking about beginning the process of saving the future. Step 6 At least one player should obtain the Maxis Device and the Uber Bomb from the Mystery Box. Please keep in mind that not both of them have to be obtained at the same time. Step 7 The players must find a Focusing Stone found lying somewhere in the map. They then must shoot it with the charged attack from all four Ultimate Staffs. Step 8 The players must now go to the secret lab that was previously barricaded before step 4. They must kill the Elemental Nazi in that area. Once he is killed, his energy will flow into the pylon near the lab and Samantha will tell the players to continue. Step 9 Two players must now melee two power switches at the same time with the Sledge-Saw. When this is done, the power switches will flip up as if the players had turned on the power from other maps, like Verruckt. Step 10 There is one generator on fire and one generator that has no power and can not be turned on. A Maxis Device must be thrown at the generator on fire and a Uber Bomb must be thrown at the one with no power. When this step is completed, Samantha will congratulate the players and the achievement/trophy should pop up. The players will also be awarded all 8 perks permanently for the rest of the game upon completion of the Easter egg. Trivia *The achievement/trophy's name is a nod to how Project Rebirth the beginning of the second entry of the Zombies Storyline. *The after effects of the Easter egg include the following: **The pylon will glow with purple surges, and occasionally drop power-ups underneath it. The generators will have a pink aura around them and will shoot purple electricity at the pylon. When in the online Zombies menu, the "Project Rebirth" icon will flash with purple lightning. *Sometimes after completing the Easter egg, it is possible to see purple sparks when you go the Mystery Box. *This is the second major Zombies Easter Egg that is not part of a downloadable content Zombies map, the first being Tower of Babble. Category:Achievements Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs